


Almost Midnight

by Wayward_Worms



Series: Angst brainworms [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental wetting, Akira (somewhat) working through his emotions, Break down, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Mama Kurusu, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: In Akiras Sixteen years of being alive, he’d only wet the bed a handful of times growing up. He used to be so proud of the fact that he was a “big boy” and didn’t need his mommy’s help to use the bathroom, nor have to wake her up in the middle of the night, snot and tears mixing down his face.However, with the events he’d just gone through, he should’ve guessed something would’ve happened.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro
Series: Angst brainworms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Almost Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I finally got around to this fic. I “cleaned” it up the best I could. Again, going between Spanish & English can b difficult sometimes, so apologies if there are any punctuation/spelling errors on certain words.

In Akiras Sixteen years of being alive, he’d only wet the bed a handful of times growing up. He used to be so proud of the fact that he was a “big boy” and didn’t need his mommy’s help to use the bathroom, nor have to wake her up in the middle of the night, snot and tears mixing down his face. 

However, with the events he’d just gone through, he should’ve guessed _something_ would’ve happened. 

The interrogation itself was a blurry memory at best, bits and pieces less blurrier than others, but as a whole, nothing more than a blank space in his mind thanks to whatever he’d been previously injected with. 

However, he did, albeit hazily, remember Sae coming back for him, holding his weak body close to hers as they snuck their way out of the underground interrogation room. 

He remembered Sae pushing his limp body into the passenger's seat, talking with him to make sure he wouldn’t lose consciousness, _which he had_. 

From there, it had been spotty again. 

He remembered that Sae had dropped him off at The Sakura residency, his guardian giving off a worried aura as Akira let his body slump against the sturdier man. 

From there, more blank spaces filled his mind, jumping to Tae next. Although her encounter was definitely much more blotchier. 

He remembered her touching him in odd places, speaking in a slow manner to both him and Sojiro.

Akira winced a bit, giving a weak cry as he jostled his body up right. 

Oh, right. The reason he had woken up. 

He was pretty sure Tae had given him something to drink before he fell back under the heavy spell of sleep. 

His sheets and pants were _soaked_. 

Akira couldn’t even give a good reason as to why he soaked the bed. He never wet the bed previously when he got into altercations, however he’d never been drugged by the cops in his hometown when he got into fights. 

He had been drugged, so it, to some merit, made sense that he couldn’t control _shit_ especially while unconscious. 

Akira shifted, another weak, but louder cry ripping from his throat as he continued pushing himself upright, an attempt to maneuver away from his mess. 

Everything _hurt_. 

He was in so much pain, and couldn’t even get comfortable now, thanks to his unconscious mind ruining his bed. 

His caretaker's bed. 

_Fuck._

It wasn’t even his stupid attic bed, it was his guardians guest bedroom mattress and sheets he had ruined. 

Tremors made their way through his body, a hiccup catching in his throat. 

Everything hurt and his accident was cooling much quicker now. 

God, the leader of the renowned phantom thieves, hunched over in a wet bed in excruciating pain, crying. What an absolute _sight to behold_.

A sob fully formed, Akira hunching in further on himself, his ribs screaming in pain as he did so, a louder cry following up. 

That sight became even worse with a new audience. 

Akira briefly registered that slam of the guest room door, and a hurried figure running over to him. 

Jerking away, Akira made a move to shrink away from the figure, but that attempt was met with even more pain.

God, how badly had they hurt him? 

“Akira, kid, you’ve gotta calm down. Your safe.” 

Sojiro. 

Akira looked up from his hands, weak sniffles filling the silence between them. 

Sojiro had his hand atop Akiras knee, just missing the very apparent soaked through fabric.

“Calm down kiddo, you're okay.”

Akira gave a weak nod, his breathing slowly beginning to even out, tears teetering.

“M’ sorry. Made a mess of your sheets,,” 

It was weak, voice raspy.

Akira could see the worry melt away from his caretaker's face, a small smile replacing the worried frown. 

“Anything else?” 

Picking lamely at the blanket, refusing to make eye contact, he gave a weak shrug. 

“Everything hurts..”

“With everything you went through, I’m not the least bit shocked, but you made it out alive, and that’s all that matters.” 

Sojiro stood from his crouched position, scratching at his neck. 

“Why don’t we head on over to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up. I had that doctor, uhh, Takemi-San I believe? Check up on you. She left me with a plethora of different pain killers. Said it should help you recover a little quicker.”

Akira gave a lame nod, shoulders slowly beginning to relax. 

“I’ll go ahead and have Futaba run over to the cafe and bring you a fresh set of clothes. I’ll take care of the bed.” Sojiro paused, glaring lightly. “And I won’t argue with you about it either. Accidents happen, can’t do much about them.”

Akira shrunk in on himself a bit, internally stowing the argument of _“it's my mess, I should clean it..”_ With a heavy sigh, he glanced up at Sojiro, slowly maneuvering his body to the edge, leaning his weight on the older man as he got his footing. 

Limping into the bathroom, Akira sat by the tub, watching somewhat intently as Sojiro began filling the tub.

Briefly, Akira did feel as though he was six again. 

His mother had done the same thing for him on the off handed chance he did wet the bed. 

Her soft expression, rubbing his hand as he cried obnoxiously at his accident, lifting him out of bed and running a bath for him as she cleaned his bed up. 

Once it was filled, his guardian shot Akira a mixed expression, leaving, only for another voice to pop up mere seconds later outside the bathroom. Most likely Futaba with his loungewear. For now, he shrugged off his disgusting school uniform, sinking his body into the frothy water, hot water beginning to work at his tense muscles. 

He hadn’t remembered the last time he’d felt this relaxed. 

If it had been under much different circumstances, he felt as though he would’ve been able to completely sink in and relax. 

However, once he had stripped and sunk in, reality hit him. 

Dried blood flaked off, melting into the water as he sunk further down, bruises becoming more vivid as he scrubbed at his body. 

Pain began coursing through his upper body. Akira groaned, running his fingers over the many fresh bruises traveling from his abdomen all the way up to his collarbone. 

After soaking for what felt like hours, he swallowed the bit of nausea that found its way in his throat, hefting himself up and out of the water, over to the shower where he finished cleaning himself up. 

More blood made its appearance as he washed his hair, fingers ghosting his forehead where,,,

He winced, forcing himself to focus on rinsing his hair out. 

Upon finishing, dressing in his loungewear, he exited the bathroom with a handful of pills Tae had apparently prescribed him. 

He limped back to the guest room, the room emanating a soft and comforting aura, accompanied with the scent of fresh sheets. However, his guardian was nowhere to be seen, which.. which was fine. 

However, he was greeted by a tall glass of water. 

Slumping into the corner of the bed, he threw his pills back, water chasing the colorful pills with it. 

Snuggling himself back under the covers, he heard his door open back up, much quieter than before. 

Sojiro was back, a gentle look painting his features. 

Akira shifted, pushing himself up, back flush to his pillows. 

“Thank you..” 

The older man chuckled at that, striding over and seating himself on the edge of the bed. 

“It was no problem.” 

“Now that you’re up and hopefully a bit more lucid, how’re you feeling, after,, _everything.”_

Akira grimaced, shoulders automatically hunching.

‘ _Everything is a light way of putting it.’_

Akira fiddled with his fingers, glancing up at the ceiling. 

“I feel like shit.”

“I can imagine.”

Speeding his finger fiddling up, he broke. 

“I’m so tired.” It came out in broken waves, tended shoulders now trembling as his body gave in.

_He was utterly exhausted_.

“I was so _scared_ and yet I had to continue acting as though I was the toughest person alive. I wanted to break down so many times, but I couldn’t,” 

Akira gasped, choking on his own emotions.

Akira sucked in a wavering breath, hands and fingers intertwined in the sheets. “And I know when I see everyone again, they’re going to celebrate. They always do.” 

Fully sitting up, he leaned towards his caretaker, body wracked with grief. 

Untwining his fingers, he grasped loosely at his guardians shirt, still blubbering, bringing a sleeved hand up every so often to wipe at his nose or face. 

Sojiro, all the while, keeping quiet, hesitantly wrapping an arm around the quivering teenager. 

Akira hadn’t even noticed his grip on the older mans shirt, seeking further comfort. 

That’s all he wanted right now. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him _he’d be okay._

  
  
  
  



End file.
